On The Floor
by rawrrxixeatxyou
Summary: "Why don't you join me? Kai " Said boy stood frozen, his mind couldn't quite catch up, his body had begun to move on its own accord, towards the tiger no less. Bodies clashed, clung, and touched each other on the floor.


Ehem *Cough* I do not own Beyblade for if I did you all should know of the mayhem I would cause in it. Thank you *Walks off*

Inspiration for this fic was the song "On The Floor" by Jennifer Lopez fe Pitbull.

* * *

He danced with passion in his veins, body swaying to music, he felt the rhythm pulse through his muscles.

Loving the feeling of letting go of control, he took a breather and he moved off the dance floor. The bar was filled with countless bodies of men, some flirting, others too drunk to even form a coherent sentence, slumped over the counter, passed out. Straddling the stool he took a sip of his strawberry pina colada.

Smacking his lips somewhat loudly, he drew the attention of the bartender to re-fill his drink. He turned his head when he heard echoes of hushed whispers and low whistles resound around the room. In the shadow of the doorway stood a figure. He was dressed in tight black leather pants, a black muscle shirt, chains wrapped themselves around his hips and with black studded cuffs that clung to both wrists.

Blinking yellow cat-like eyes that were slit with lust, he continued watching the figure like a predator watches its prey. The figure, out of the corner of his eye, saw this look in his eyes, a smirk formed its way onto his face, ruby red eyes narrowed and began to stalk out his prey. Rapidly turning his head, the cat boy looked down at his drink, twirling the little rainbow umbrella in a flustered way.

"Ray, I didn't expect to see you here," a teasingly voice laced with slight amusement cut through the room. Ray jumped in shock, he hoped that the figure wouldn't see him and he could continue his assessment of his body in silence.

Ray looked up at him, "Well I…" He shook his head and started a new sentence this time with a sharp tone, "I don't have to tell you! Why are you here?" Ray ground out in annoyance.

The figure's body went rigid for a few seconds then quickly changed and relaxed once again, almost unnoticeable to the naked eye. The tiger saw this and inwardly smirked devilishly he could have some fun with this… Ray left his stool and made his way to the dance floor again this time he ever so sensually moved his hips to the beat.

"Why don't you join me? Kai~" Said boy stood frozen, his mind couldn't quite catch up, his body had begun to move on its own accord, towards the tiger no less. Bodies clashed, clung, and touched each other on the floor. Lights bounced off the walls, floor, and boys. Ray was in the middle of it all, enjoying the excitement of the new experience. Ray's smirk grew into a loving grin when a set of arms wound themselves around him. His ears picked up the noise of Kai in taking a breath, a ripple of shudders went through him when he felt Kai's cool breath brush across his emerged on his arms from the treatment he was getting from the phoenix.

Kai started to move his body with the music, he kept as close to Ray as possible. His ruby eyes scanned the room for any suspicious figures Yes, Kai was rather possessive when it came to 'his' Ray. He spotted a guy at the corner booth of the bar, they locked eyes and sparks flew between them. A look of want was etched deeply in his eyes; Kai stiffened and drew himself closer to Ray.

To the point were if someone were to look at them from the side they'd be one person. Ray knew something was wrong and clung even more to Kai, he locked eyes with Kai.

"Kai? Should we leave?" The question lingered in the air for some time before Kai finally broke the silence. "You sure?" The phoenix wanted to leave, to get Ray out of here before anything happened. At the same time he wanted Ray to let go without worrying. Ray noticed the look Kai had plastered on his face, he leaned his face closer to Kai's.

Foreheads pressed against each other as their breaths mingled together. Kai and Ray's lips collided, electricity sparked through them. Kai's lips were grinding on Ray's, he bit Ray's bottom lip demanding entrance to the sweet taste of his tiger. Ray's hands found their way into Kai's hair and twining with the locks tightly causing a low groan to escape Kai's lips. He pulled away from Kai denying him entrance, Ray did so love to tease Kai when it came to his body. Ray turned around so his ass was pressed harshly into Kai's desire.

Ray moved his waist in circles, rubbing even harder against Kai's growing erection. Kai leaned down, his lips brushed Ray's neck. He placed them over the dip of the collar bone and began to suck hungrily at the skin. He scraped his teeth over the bruised flesh. Biting down he drew blood, Ray pleasantly whimpered at the action. Ray moved his hands up around Kai's bent neck, into his dual-colored hair and grasped the locks in utter pleasure. Ray threw his head back, giving Kai more to play and mark. Crimson liquid dripped tauntingly down Ray's neck and absorbed itself into the white shirt he wore.

"Kai~" Ray managed to get out before all other words were lost in a sea of breathless moans. Kai smirked against Ray's skin as he heard Ray moan over and over again. Kai's hands left their resting place on Ray's hips to a lower region. He skimmed lightly over Ray's obvious erection, gaining more attention from it. Ray gasped when Kai forcefully fondled his dick through the fabric, pain filled Ray from the strain of his now-tight pants. Ray was lost in pleasure from the smoldering heat of the club, the music blasting from the speakers nailed to the wall, and, of course, his boyfriend's loving yet rough foreplay.

Kai was slightly surprised when no one stopped them from their fun, and even more that no one was paying attention to them. All the other guys around them were either having their own 'fun' or were too drunk to pay attention to anything else but their vomit. Kai looked up again at the corner were he saw the suspicious guy, he noticed that the man wasn't there anymore_. 'Thank god!' _Kai scathingly muttered in the back of his mind, he casually resumed his foreplay to his precious kitty cat. A tap on the shoulder stopped Kai from a continued blood feast of Ray's neck; he turned just in time to block a heavy fist from smashing into his face.

"What the fuck?" Kai exclaimed as he aimed his own punch successfully knocking his opponent down. Ray had moved out of the way by now and was now behind a very pissed off and protective Kai.

The attacker writhed on the floor in pain, blood gushed out of his nose. Kai was about to pummel his opponent to his grave when ray clutched Kai's arm and literally dragged him out of the club. "Ray! Why the hel-" Kai was cut off by Ray's bruised and swollen lips over his, taking Kai's breath away. Tongues battled against each other, teeth harshly bumped into one another.

Ray pulled away his eyes were pure blacknow; no gold could be seen without having to use a magnifying glass.

"God, you were so hot back there!" Ray breathed out,Kai stood there in complete and utter confusion. It took Kai a few seconds to remember were he was, he pulled Ray closer to him wrapped an arm around his waist before heading off towards his mansion. Ray bent his neck and looked up at Kai, "Hey Kai? Can we do that again?"

"Ray…shut up"


End file.
